


[Podfic of] Paint My Spirit Gold

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's Summary: <i>For fifteen years, Sidney has lived on the palace grounds in Petrograd. In that time, he has spoken to Prince Evgeni five times.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Paint My Spirit Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paint My Spirit Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764464) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Thank you takola for beta listening :)

Length: 14:32

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Paint%20my%20spirit%20gold.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Paint%20my%20spirit%20gold.m4b)


End file.
